


give em hell

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Smoking, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, Violence, non-binary kenma, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: Yuuji’s heart skips a beat. “But it could have been him. It could have been one of their bolt holes.”Tetsurou chuckles grimly. “Coulda been, sure. Could also just be us grasping at straws.”“But it could have been him,” Yuuji repeats.





	give em hell

**Author's Note:**

> i missed this au damn

**220.**

Once they were all together, they dragged all of their mattresses into Koutarou’s quarters. Yuuji’s were never used, although they do have access to the rooms if they ever need them.

Tetsurou’s were converted into their own personal headquarters.

The crisp white walls are smudged with graphite and bleeding ink, scribbled notes below tacked-up articles, photos and maps connected by bright bits of string. 

They get closer every day, but they’re still weeks away, maybe months away, maybe fucking _years_ away.

They still don’t know which Miya it was that Koutarou killed.

The cigarette is trembling between Yuuji’s fingers, or maybe it’s his hand that’s shaking as he stares blankly at the wall, at the case, at their months of work.

“The sewers,” Yuuji suggests numbly.

“Cleared last week,” Tetsurou sighs. “No sign of him.”

“The abandoned shopping center up north?”

Tetsurou shakes his head. “Burned down a couple days ago.”

Yuuji takes a drag off the smoke, following the bright blue line of string connecting the shopping center to the apartment complex Miya _may_ have been seen in two months prior and raising an eyebrow. “Foul play?”

“Not that they can prove,” Tetsurou huffs. “They found candles and sleeping bags in the wreckage. Evidence pointing to a pair of squatters who were careless with their lights.”

Yuuji’s heart skips a beat. “But it could have been him. It could have been one of their bolt holes.”

Tetsurou chuckles grimly. “Coulda been, sure. Could also just be us grasping at straws.”

“But it could have been him,” Yuuji repeats, “Marker?”

“Smoke?” Tetsurou counters. 

Yuuji mumbles a complaint, but trades the smoke for the marker. He circles the shopping center on the large map dominating most of the wall.

“We’re getting close,” Yuuji insists, “I can feel it.”

**246.**

“Koutarou, you gotta talk to Kenma!!!” Yuuji insists.

“No,” Koutarou refuses bluntly, his voice muffled by the blanket he’s hiding under. 

“Kou…” Tetsurou sighs, running his hands through his hair. “You gotta come out eventually.”

“No!” Koutarou repeats, “’s my fault.”

“Babe-chan, it wasn’t your fault,” Yuuji protests for what must be the thousandth time. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“My fault,” Koutarou repeats with a sniffle, and Yuuji sees the mound of blankets shift slightly as Koutarou retreats deeper into the pile. “Ruin everything— everyone I touch. Can’t talk to Kenma, I’ll ruin them too.”

Yuuji looks hopelessly at Tetsurou, who looks just as lost as Yuuji feels.

“C’mon, Kou,” Tetsurou urges gently, “Kenma can’t resist you. They can’t say no to you. We need their help, we need them to let us see the footage from the shopping center. Miya might have been there!”

“Miya!” Koutarou sniffles, “Tha’s my fault too! I shot him, ruined everything!”

“Kou-chan…” Yuuji lets his voice trail off, realizing they’re not gonna get anywhere like this. He sighs. “Okay. Okay. We’ll just leave you alone.”

They leave Koutarou alone. They head back towards Tetsurou’s room. The second they turn the corner, the second they’re out of earshot, Tetsurou’s fist slams into the wall.

“Fuck!” he shouts, his voice breaking. He punches the wall again, smearing bright red along the crisp white, and Yuuji’s heart breaks a little more.

“Tetsu-chan—” Yuuji starts, but Tetsurou cuts him off.

“We need to fix this,” Tetsurou hisses. “Right now.”

“Kenma—”

“If Kenma won’t help, we go to someone else,” Tetsurou says, his voice low, raspy, dark. “Hell, we hack in ourselves if we need to. We need to _fix this._ ”

“Yeah,” Yuuji agrees, swallowing hard. “We do.”

The _before it’s too late_ remains unspoken, hanging heavy in the air between them.

Bokuto’s Crime Coefficient is climbing like never before. 

Yuuji’s never been more terrified.

**259.**

“Sugawara.” Tetsurou’s words sound dry. Crumbling. Deteriorating. “It’s been awhile.”

“Kuroo, Terushima,” Sugawara greets, somewhere between friendly and distant. “It has. I don’t think I’ve seen either of you since—”

Sugawara cuts himself off. He doesn’t say the name. The wound is still too fresh, despite how many months have passed.

“Sorry to show up like this, Suga-chan, but we need your help,” Yuuji says simply, trying to stay composed. 

“It’s Kou,” Tetsurou tells, and his voice breaks. Cracks. Crumbles. 

Any reservations Sugawara has disappear in an instant. His expression is nothing but concern. “What’s wrong?”

“His Hue—” Yuuji swallows hard. “After Miya, after my Hue—”

Tetsurou barely keeps himself together as he breathes, “He won’t leave his room. He won’t talk to us. He’s like—”

A wound too fresh.

“I won’t— it won’t happen again.” Sugawara takes a shaky breath. “What do you need?”

**266.**

Miya’s on the footage.

The shot is blurry, the camera streaked with rain, the air thick with smoke. The clip is hardly a second.

It’s enough.

Yuuji would recognize Miya anywhere.

**273.**

“He was there,” Yuuji repeats, raking his hands through his hair. “I was right, we were right, where did he _go_?!”

“We’re running out of time,” Tetsurou murmurs, studying the map as Yuuji pours through the mission reports that Chikara wouldn’t let him see, the reports Sugawara retrieved for them with ease. “Anything from the day of the fire?”

“Of course not. He’s too fucking smart for that,” Yuuji curses, tossing the file carelessly onto the growing pile on the floor. “Where could he have been heading? What else is connected?”

“Just the apartment complex—” Tetsurou pales. “And the building we found them in the first time.”

“You’re fucking joking.” Yuuji leafs through the box of reports, looking for the file he knows he saw. “There was— yeah, there was a disturbance a block from there, three days after the fire. Tetsu-chan, he went _back_.”

“Call Daishou. _Now_ ,” Tetsurou practically growls. “He owes me a favor, he’ll take us out. He _has_ to.”

**294.**

“Kou-chan, get up,” Yuuji urges, quickly, urgently.

“Go ‘way,” Koutarou mumbles. “Leave me alone.”

“Kou-chan, _we found him_ ,” Yuuji insists.

Koutarou jolts, sitting up for the first time in weeks.

“Yuuji?” Koutarou asks, confused, unsure, _hopeful_.

“He’s right, Kou.” Tetsurou grins. “We found him. We found the bastard.”

“Why are we still here, then?” Koutarou demands, and he grins, and the cracks in Yuuji’s heart start to knit themselves back together.

**281.**

“He’s in there,” Yuuji tells, gesturing towards the too-familiar building, the place where it all went to shit, the place where they’ll fix it all.

“You crazy fuckin’ genius.” Daishou grins, clapping Tetsurou and Koutarou each on a shoulder. “Go on. Give ‘em hell.”


End file.
